BLUTROTE ODYSSEE
by Toko1
Summary: was passiert wenn die griechischen GÃ¶tter die Welt von DBZ unsicher machen (shonen-ai/ Yaoi) Toko
1. Default Chapter

Anmerkung: Um es wirklich gaaaaaaaaaaaanz genau zu machen.

DIESES WERK ENTSTAND IN ZUSAMMENARBEIT MIT AMUNET J

Weiterhin: ...also bestimmte Figuren sind werder von mir noch von Amunet sprich VEGETA und seine Clique J, andere aber sind von uns, wenn wir es nicht sogar selber sind J

Titel: BLUTROTE ODYSSEE  
  
 1. Teil  
   
Dunkelheit lag über dem Olymp. An Morgendämmerung war noch nicht zu denken und doch kroch der neue Morgen langsam und doch immer stetig näher heran.  
Aurora lies sich Zeit, niemand drängte sie, als sie in ihrem Wagen nun doch den neuen Tag brachte. Ein Tag der keinem anderen gleichen sollte. Keinem Tag der war und keinem der sein sollte.  
Der Untergang der Götter war besiegelt.  
Der Tod und der Untergang dem der Schrecken voran eilte, war wie die Morgendämmerung.  
BLUTROT!  
Der Auroras Streitwagen donnert mit seiner toten  
Lenkerin über den Himmel.  
Schwarze Pfeile staken aus ihrem Rücken. Färbten ihre Gewand BLUTROT.  
Ein Neuer Tag begann.  
Der Tod brachte den Schrecken nur denjenigen, die bereits aus Morpheus Reich entwichen waren. Die andern spürten nichts. Der Schlummer war ihnen gnädig und ersparte ihnen die Qual. Doch vor keinem, egal wer es war, wurde halt gemacht. Alle erlagen dem Gemetzel. Auch zwei Knaben, die sich im Schlaf umschlangen, entgingen diesem Grauen nicht.

Zwei Knaben lächelten sanft in sich hinein, als jedem ein schwarzer Pfeil die schmale Brust durchbohrte. Doch ihre Seelen waren frei und doch aneinander gebunden. Dazu bestimmt in Ewigkeit aneinander zu stützen und vor neuer Trauer zu beschützen. Amor und Pan bis in alle Ewigkeit verbunden.   
Es war der Beginn einer Odyssee wie es davor keine gab.  
Eine Odyssee für einen neuen Anfang, in einer neuen Welt und einer neuen Zeit.  
Seelen auf Wanderschaft.  
   
 ~~~  
  


Zu einer anderen Zeit, einer Zeit als der BLUTROTE Untergang der Götter längst vergessen war, an einem anderen Ort in einer anderen Welt.   
   
Dunkelheit umgab die Seele von Pan. Dunkelheit, BLUTROTE Dunkelheit und Geborgenheit und irgendwo da Gefühl der Freude und des Schmerzes.  
Pan regte sich in seinem Körper, kräftig trat er gegen die ihn umgebende Hülle, wendete sich so, daß seine BLUTROTE Welt kopfstand. Drückte und kämpfte, bis die ihn umgebende Hülle nachgab und das Meer seines Lebensraumes fortspülte.  
  
Die Geburt begann.  
   
Schreie, Wellen, Schreie, Pressen, Schreie, Flüche...  
LEBEN.  
   
Zum ersten mal Luft in einer Umgebung die aus sauberen Geruch bestand.  
  
Und dann der Schnitt, welcher ihn in die Eigenständigkeit entließ. Gaias Urenkel beschrie eine Wiedergeburt.  
  
In einem anderen Saal zur selben Zeit, erblickte Amor unter den selben Umständen wie Pan das Licht, einer für ihn unbekannten Welt. Einer Welt die er erst verstehen lernen mußte, genau wie Pan. Denn beide waren nicht Herr ihrer wirklichen Körper.  
    
Amor und Pan wurde in eine für sie fremde Welt in einem für sie fremden Körper in das Leben zurückgebracht.  
Amor und Pan waren Mädchen.  
   
Und wie bereits in früheren Tagen lagen sie nebeneinander in einem Saal. Nichts ahnend, daß für sie ein großes Abenteuer, Seite an Seite auf sie wartete. Sie wußten nichts von einander, und doch streckten ihre Seelen die Fühler nach einander aus, um sich zu vergewissernd,  
daß der andere lebte.  
   
Während dies geschah, schwelgten die beiden Mädchen in Morpheus Reich.  
Dort wo der Beginn der Odyssee lag.  
   
Amor und Pan, Pan und Amor in den Körpern von Mädchen mit Namen die nur entfernt an ihre Herkunft erinnerten.

Amor als Amunet Nefernefer.  
Pan als Toko Lo- Ki.  
   
Doch bevor sie Seite an Seite den Stürmen der Zeit und das Schicksals trotzen, steht ihre Trennung bevor. Eine Trennung von einander die mehrere Jahren dauern wird und doch im Treibsand der Zeit nicht mehr als ein Körnchen darstellt.  
  
Toko und Amunet gingen ihren eigen Weg, geführt an der Hand ihrer Eltern, bis sie sich nach Jahren wieder trafen.  
  
Jahre die die Eigenständigkeit ihrer Seele und ihres Körpers stählten.  
Lehrjahre von Amor und Pan.  
   
 

***  
   
Schon wieder hatte sich Toko von der Obhut der Erzieherinnen befreit, in dem sie über den Zaun des sicheren Horts der Ganztagsschule geklettert war.  
Sechzehn Jahre waren seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt vergangen und bis jetzt hatten ihre Eltern nur Scherereien mit ihr gehabt. Nur Blödsinn und Streiche hatte sie ihm Kopf und ihre Art war auch nicht die eines Mädchens. Eher die eines verwöhnten Jungen. Ihre feuerroten Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht als sie kopfüberhängend die Lage am Rande der Ganztagsschule auskundschaftete. Hier Haar war zu einem Pferdeschanz zusammen gefaßt, von dem sich aber vorwitzige Ringellöckchen gelöst hatten und sich nun an ihre Schläfen anlegten. Sie lächelte, als die Luft rein war schwang sie sich vom Baum herab um wie eine Katze auf dem Boden zu landen. Den Turnister, welchen sie bereits vorher hat fallen lassen, zog sie hastig an sich heran. Eine Weile blieb sie noch in geduckter Haltung, sprang dann aber auf und rannte schnurstracks in die Deckung der Häuserschluchten, welche die Schule umgaben. Grinsend fiel sie in einen leichten Trapp. Sie machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre, besonders dem Nachnamen, dachte sie. Lo- Ki, oder besser noch Loki, der germanische Gott der Streiche und des Feuers. Und Feuer hatte sie, dies zeigt auch ihr Vorname, nach welchem sie nicht gerade ein friedfertiges Wesen war. Dies bewiesen auch die ganzen Anmerkungen die ihre Eltern bekamen. Aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken, auch nicht an den blauen Brief, den sie wieder hat verschwinden lassen. Sie wollte ihre Freiheit genießen, so wie ihre Mutter, oh wie sie ihre Mutter vermißte, es immer zu sagen pflegte :"... Toko genieße deine Freiheit, denn du bist eine freie Seele...erobere deine Welt!" Und man mußte sagen, das tat sie auch.  

  
Zum Abend hin trugen sie ihre Beine sie endlich in die vertrauten Gefilde der Umgebung der Mietskaserne. Die Hektik des Tages hatte sich eigentlich um diese Zeit legen müssen. Zumindestens, war es bis heute so, doch diesmal war es anders. Ein Wagen voll mit Hausrat, den sie nicht kannte, stand vor ihrem Aufgang. Auf dem Karren hockte ein Mädchen.  
Schwarze Haare, saubere Kleidung, brave Gesichtszüge... das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Toko blieb stehen um die Neue zu mustern. Die Neue blickte ihr mit sanften, dunklen Augen neugierig entgegen. Toko rümpfte die Nase und spuckte vor ihr aus. Dann hob sie einen Kieselstein auf und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht der Neuen gegen das Knie. Ein Kleiner Schrei des Schmerzes entfloh ihrer Kehle und Wut flackerte in ihren Augen auf.  
„...Ach gucke da, du bist ja anscheinend doch nicht das brave Mädchen, was du zu sein vorgibst..." dachte sich Toko und bewegte sich auf den Wagen zu. Und mit einen Satz saß sie neben dem Mädchen. Dunkle Augen blickten in Olivgrüne, Sanftmut trat Wildheit gegenüber. Toko hob wie zum Friedensabkommen die Hand, die Neue wollte danach greifen, doch Toko zog sie rasch zurück, um Schwung zu holen und versetzte ihr mit einem lauten Klatscher eine schallende Ohrfeige. Verdattert blickte die Neue Toko an, der weil Toko laut vernehmen ließ „... Paß auf Kleine, daß ist mein Revier, wage es Dir, mir es streitig zu machen, und du wirst deines Lebtages nicht mehr froh..."  
Während, Toko dies sprach glitt sie vom Sitz herunter und wandte sich zum Gehen. „...Paß auf was du sagst, du rothaarige Zicke..." Hörte sie die Stimme der Neuen. Toko klappte der Mund auf, mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen drehte sie sich langsam um. „... von wegen Kleine, ich bin sechzehn und wie du siehst mit mehr Weiblichkeit ausgestattet als du, du Pimpf..." Mit einem Satz war Toko wieder auf dem Sitz und griff der Schwarzhaarigen ins Haar um sie langsam zu sich zu ziehen. Ihre Stimme war nur ein gefährliches Flüstern, ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt „...Pass mal gut auf, du blöde Kuh, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? kommst hier an und machst hier Stunk, gibst mit deinen verfetteten Rundungen an, und glaubst auch noch du wärst die Klügste und Schönste und was weiß ich noch. Du hast dich mir unterzuordnen, den ich bin hier die Ältere, hast du mich verstanden..." und um ihre Drohung zu bekräftigen, zog sie ihr mit voller Wucht an den schönen, schwarzen Haaren. 

Stimmen wurden im Eingang der Mietskaserne laut.

Toko's Vater erschien mit einem Mann an seiner Seite, um die letzen Habseligkeiten hereinzubringen. „Ah" ließ sich der Fremde hören, „ wie ich sehe, Amunet,hast du schon eine Freundin gefunden, willst du sie mir nicht vorstellen?" Lächelnd trat er vor den Kutschbock und streckte Amunet die Arme entgegen um ihr herunter zu helfen „ Vati, daß würde ich ja gerne machen" Amunet stockte „aber ich kenne das Mädchen gar nicht, ich weiß nicht wie sie  
heißt, noch wo sie wohnt".

Toko's Vater trat dazwischen um auch seiner Tochter herunter zu helfen, während sie ihre Tunika glattstrich, lachte ihr Vater und sagte zu dem fremden Mann und zu dem Mädchen was Amunet hieß, „...nun da kann ich euch aus der Verlegenheit helfen, unser Familienname laute Lo- Ki und dies ist meine Tochter Toko, bitte begrüße Herrn Nefernefer mit seiner Tochter, sie  
werden ab jetzt unsere Untermieter sein, du wirst mit Amunet dein Zimmer teilen."

Toko blickte mit offenen Mund ihren Vater an. 

Dann wandte sie sich um und rannte in den Kaserneneingang um in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen. Sie schmiß sich aufs Bett und betrachtete die Decke.   
  
Während des Abendbrots, welches sie mit den neuen Mitbewohner mit einnehmen mußte, stellt es sich heraus, daß beide Mädchen gleich alt waren, ja sogar am selben Tag, zur selben Zeit das Licht der Welt erblickten. Beide hatten auch unter den selben Umständen ihre Mütter  
verloren.    
  


Danach ging Toko zu Bett. Wohlgemerkt es gab in Toko's Zimmer nur ein Bett und dieses mußten die beiden Rivalinnen nun teilen.  
  
Toko lag schon im Bett mit dem Gesicht zur Wand als Amunet hereinkam und sich neben sie ins Bett legte um sofort einzuschlafen.

Amunet wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, durch unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Toko weinte. Aber es war nicht nur das, was sie aufweckte. Auch merkwürdige Geräusche aus dem Nachbarraum, wo ihr Vater ab heute mit Toko's Vater schlief, drangen Laute wie von verwundeten Tieren herüber...  
   
  


So das war es erst einmal für mich, ich übergebe nun mit Freude, die Schreibfeder an Amunet.  
  
   
   
 Toko ^.^


	2. 2 Teil

Verwirrt blickte Amunet durch das dunkele Zimmer. Sie konnte kaum was erkennen. Das Licht, welches durch die zugezogenen Läden fiel war nicht ausreichend genug. Betäubt vom Schlaf, ordnete das Mädchen ihre Gedanken. Sie brauchte noch ein bisschen, um ihre neue und ungewohnte Umgebung zu realisieren. Von der anderen Seite des großen Bettes erklangen immer noch die dumpfen Weinlaute Toko's. Nach dem äußerst interessanten Kennenlernen, konnte Amunet sich nicht vorstellen, das der kleine, aggressive Wirbelwind weinte. Was zur Hölle konnte passiert sein? Und diese komischen Geräusche aus dem Nebenraum... Sie verdrängte letzteres um sich ganz dem bebenden Berg roter Haare zuwidmen. Ein Instinkt und eine Angewohnheit, die sie von ihrer Mutter vererbt bekommen hatte. Mitgefühl. 

„Hey Toko, was hast du denn?„ Amunet war an diese herangerutscht. „Nichts!„ „Komm schon, du kannst es mir sagen.„ Sanft strich sie jetzt mit einer Hand über das faszinierende Lockengewirr auf Toko's Kopf. Bei dieser Berührung zuckte Toko zusammen. Ihr ging es wirklich nicht gut. Schon beim verkrampften Abendessen, hatte sie sich zurück halten müssen. Doch während sie dort von ihrem Zorn, vor den Tränen geschützt wurde, konnte sie es nun nicht mehr. Es war einfach über sie gekommen. Aber sie merkte wie sie sich langsam beruhigte. Ob es an Amunet lag? Amunet's nähe war ihr nicht unangenehm. Nein, vielmehr spiegelte sie etwas vertrautes, etwas längst vergessenes wieder. Wie eine Erinnerung aus einem früheren Leben. Tief im Inneren wusste sie, sie konnte dieser fremden Person vertrauen. Und sie tat es. Erzählte von ihrem Kummer. 

„Ich... Ich finde es schrecklich, das Vater das Haus, in dem wir mit Mutter gewohnt haben untervermietet. Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte er sie vergessen. Als hätte sie ihm nie so viel bedeutet wie mir.„ Badaboom. Badaboom. In Amunet waren alle Geister erwacht. Als ihr Vater ihr, von dem Umzug erzählt hatte, hatte sie das Gleiche gedacht. Nur, das ihr ehemaliges Heim, das Heim in dem sie aufgewachsen war und die letzte Erinnerung an ihre Mutter darstellte, abgerissen wurde. „Verstehe. Weißt du, ich hab auch eine Zeitlang so gedacht. Aber ich hab eingesehen, das mein Vater meine Mutter wirklich geliebt haben muss. Und wenn ich mir ansehe mit wie viel Liebe du großgezogen worden bist, weiß ich, dass auch deine Eltern sich geliebt haben.„ „Glaubst du echt?„ „Ja, das glaube ich.„ Ein lächeln huschte über das spitzbübige Gesicht. Die Tränen waren versiegt. 

Das Quietschen und Gekeuche aus dem Schlafzimmer der Väter wurde immer lauter. Irritiert blickten sich die Beiden 16-Jährigen an. Doch dann... konnte man das aufblitzen von nackter Neugierde in ihren Augen sehen. Bei den grünen Augen Toko's war dies ein besonders entzückender Anblick, da die Augen noch tränennass waren. „Meinst du?„ fragte Amunet und Toko antworte mit „Na klar.„ Sie würden nachsehen gehen. 

„Sch Seth nicht, wir wecken sonst noch die Kinder.„ Lachen strafte die Worte von Toko's Vater Lüge. Willig bog der Mann sich den forschenden Händen von Seth hin. „Die schlafen tief und fest glaub mir Thor. Außerdem bist du selbst schuld.„ „Bitte!„ Kurz unterbrachen sie ihr Liebesspiel. „Klar, wer hat sich denn beim Duschen bücken müssen, um mir seinen knackigen Hinter zu präsentieren?„ Thor zauderte einen Moment bevor er Antwort gab. „Vielleicht,„ sagte er mit einem verschmitzten grinsen, „vielleicht hab ich mich ja extra gebückt.„ „Na warte!„ Ein Kuss beendete die Diskussion. Alles war vergessen. Sie gingen unter in einem aufzerrenden Genuss homosexueller Liebe. 

Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht. Entsetzt starrten die Mädchen durch die Zimmertür. Die Tür war nur einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet. Von dem körperlichen Akt hatten sie auf diese Weise zum Glück nicht viel gesehen. Aber die Worte hallten ihnen in den jungen Köpfen. Ihre Vater beide zusammen in einem Bett, ok. Aber beim Sex!? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. 

In tranceähnlichem Zustand fanden sie den Weg zurück. „Du sag mal, hab ich da eben gesehen, was ich gesehen habe?„ „Ja Amunet das hast du. Und sag mal, hab ich eben gehört, was ich gehört habe?„ „Ja Toko das hast du.„ Sie ließen sich aufs Bett plumpsen. Sie blickten sich an. Und wie auf Kommando brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Klar saß der Schock noch in den Gliedern, aber eigentlich war es zu komisch. Ihre Väter waren schwul! Na ja wohl eher Bi, schließlich existierten Toko und Amunet als lebendiger Beweis ihrer Mannhaftigkeit. 

Ermattet lagen sie, mit vor lachen geröteten Köpfen, da. „Echt krass, oder?„   
„Hm.„   
„Findest du es schlimm?„   
„Nö.„   
Und du?„   
„Nö.„   
„Ich glaub wir sollten jetzt schlafen.„   
„Gut' Nacht Amunet.„   
„Gut' Nacht Toko.„ Jede in seine hälfte des Bettes gekuschelt schliefen sie nach kürzester Zeit ein. Keines der jungen Dinger konnte auch nur im entferntesten ahnen, das dies keine normale Nacht war. Das sie kein normaler Traum erwarten würde. Und das die Bedeutung dessen, was mit ihnen geschehen würde groß war. Am aller wenigsten jedoch konnten sie aber ahnen, dass ihre Lebenslinien sich bald schon mit der zweier besonderer Männer kreuzen würde. 

Nebenschwaden umhüllte sie. Sie war alleine. Oder? Amunet konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen. Wo war sie bloß? Wie war sie an diesen Ort gekommen? Waren da eben zwei leuchtende Augen? Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich der kühle Schleier lüftete. Amunet war erstaunt. Alles um sie herum war Weiß. Nirgends konnte sie etwas anderes erkennen. Verwirrt stolperte sie in dieser unendlichen Leere umher. Sie stürzte. Beim aufstehen, wurden ihre fast schwarzen Augen immer größer. „Was zum Teufel?„ Der Körper in dem sie sich befand war nicht der ihre. Definitiv nicht. Es war ein Jungen Körper! Und obwohl ihr klar war, dass äußerst merkwürdige Dinge statt fanden, erschien ihr dieser schmale, mit marmorfarbener Haut überzogene Leib vertraut. Die Motorik stimmte. Es war, als wäre sie endlich nach einer unvorstellbaren Ewigkeit wieder Ganz. Von ihrem Gefühl geleitet konnte sich nach Minuten oder Stunden einen Klecks am Horizont ausmachen. 

Schön geschwungene Säulen empfingen sie. Das Gebäude, das in mitten dieses Nichts stand, erinnerte ein wenig an die altgriechische oder römische Architektur. Einzelne Borden waren von sorgfältiger Hand vergoldet worden. Es war ein traumhafter Anblick. Leise um die heilig erscheinende Stille nicht zu gefährden schlich sie um die Ecke. PONG! „Au.„ Ein doppelter Aufschrei hallte durch die Ruhe. Sie war mit jemanden zusammen gestoßen. Amunet öffnete ihre vor Schmerz geschlossenen Augen. „Wow,„ war alles was ihr einfiel, als sie diesen göttlichen Jüngling vor sich sah. Augen so grün und funkelnd wie der schönste Smaragd. Schimmernde rote Locken. Ein Oval lieblich wie die Vollkommenheit selbst. Und dieser Mund... Sinnlich und viel zu schön. Das war es, was Amunet dachte. „Viel zu schön, für einen Mann. Viel zu schön.„   
„Hey was glotzt du mich so an?„ Wusch, der Zauber war weg.   
„Wer glotzt hier wenn an?„   
„Sag mal spinnst du?„   
„Nur halb so viel wie du.„ Feindselig stierten sie sich an. Etwas musste in ihren Blicken gelegen haben, denn „Amunet?„ und „Toko?„ ertönte es gleichzeitig. 

Drei kurze Minuten später hatten sich die Mädchen (oder sollte ich jetzt besser Jungen sagen) sich ausgetauscht. Toko war ebenfalls in dieser komischen Welt aufgewacht und über diesen Bau gestolpert. Um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen beschloss man, das Innere zu untersuchen. Vielleicht fand man ja Hinweise. 

Je weiter sie vordrangen, um so wohnlicher wurde es. Teppiche waren auf dem kalten Boden ausgebreitet. Wärme schien durch eine gut versteckte Heizungsanlage in die verschiedenen Räume gepumpt zu werden. Alles war von schlichter Eleganz. Dann plötzlich standen sie in einem Wohnzimmer. Eine große breite Couch stand dort. Auf einmal merkten sie, wie müde sie das rumlaufen gemacht hatte. „Toko, können wir uns kurz setzen?„ Müde nickte der Wirbelwind. Kaum das beide die einladenden Polster berührten, verfielen sie auch schon in tiefen Schlaf. Doch war dieser erholende Zustand nicht von langer Dauer. Geräusche weckten sie. 

„Unsere Väter werden doch nicht schon wieder?„ Da bemerkte Toko, das sie noch immer an diesem fremden Ort waren.   
„Wenn es nicht unsere Väter sind, sind es wahrscheinlich Einwohner, die uns sagen können wo wir uns befinden.„   
„Und was ist, wenn die Feindlich sind?„   
„Mensch Toko, du musst denen ja nicht um den Hals fallen.„   
„Hast du ein Mundwerk. Und ich dachte eigentlich du wärst ein braves Mädchen.„   
„Tja, da siehst du mal, wie schnell du auf mich abgefärbt hast.„ Bekam Rotschopf schnippisch zur antwort. 

Sie folgten den Pfad der Geräusche. Doch die Laute erweckten den Anschein als würden sie sich bewegen. Jedesmal wenn sie dachten gleich am Ziel angekommen zu sein, entfernten sich die Geräusche. Man konnte noch nicht einmal zu ordnen, um was es sich handelte. Die Geräuschkulisse war einfach zu unbeständig. Geschlagene 30 Minuten machten sie dieses Fangspiel mit, dann gaben sie auf. „Ah...„ Überrascht drehten sich die Mädchen/ Jungen um. Dieser Stöhnlaut, kam eindeutig aus dem Zimmer hinter ihnen. Leise schoben sie sich an die Tür heran. Öffneten diese behutsam und bekamen einen faszinierenden Anblick zu Gesicht. 

Ein Mann lag auf einem Bett. Ein vollkommen nackter Mann. Keine von Beiden hatte jemals eine solche Ausgeburt an Schönheit gesehen. Der Körper war großgewachsen und außerordentlich muskulös. Bestimmt ein Bodybilder schoss es ihnen durch den Kopf. Das Gesicht war schön und hatte so einen jugendlich frechen Tatsch. Mit den Händen, strich der Mann über seinen Körper. Fasziniert beobachteten sie jede Bewegung. Betrachteten die sanfte, erotische Art, wie er zuerst über seine breite Brust strich, um dann ein wenig an den Brustwarzen zu verweilen. Sie sahen, wie sich die rosigen Nippel unter den Liebkosungen aufrichteten und der Fremde seine tiefschwarzen Augen schloss. Unwillkürlich viel ihnen auf, welch schöne dichte Wimpern er hatte. Danach wanderten seine Hände weiter. Verwöhnten die prächtig ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur. Ein Waschbrett war dagegen nichts. Ungläubig folgten ihre Augen weiter den Pfad der Hände. Hände die nun eine erstaunliche Erektion umfassten. „Uh..„ Von seiner Lust gequält, stöhnte der Schönling auf. Ein Rausch bemächtigte sich seiner. Die pumpende Handbewegung, an seinem formschönen und mächtigen Glied, wurde schneller, heftiger. Drückte in einem die Zeit beherrschenden Rhythmus immer wieder die Eichel. Er wand sich unter der selbst verabreichten Verzückung. Schob seine Hüften unwillkürlich höher. Presste sein Rund in die eigene Hand. Spannte seine Schenkel in der Vorfreude eines Orgasmus an, doch erzwang er ihn nicht, im Gegenteil er hielt sich sogar noch ein Weilchen zurück. Seine Kehllaute wurden lauter, vibrierten durch die Herzen von Toko und Amunet, brachten beide in einen Zustand eigener körperlicher Erregung. Und dann... Aufbäumend verkrampfte sich sein Körper. Ergab sich den Zuckungen, während sein Samen durch die Lüfte floss. Zusammen gebrochen lag, er von äußerster Befriedung übermannt auf seinem Lager. „Wow!„ 

Rückartig drehte Son Goku sich um. „Wer ist da?„ Amunet und Toko starten sich frisch ertappt an. Und wer war Schuld? Toko! Sie hatte sich diese „Wow„ nicht verkneifen können. Für Schuldzuweisungen war es zu Spät. Jetzt hieß es Flucht. Es brauchte nur ein Blick auf ihre Beulen in der Hose, um zu erkennen, wie viel sie von dem intimem Moment mitbekommen hatten. Nicht zu glauben, wie schnell die Zwei rennen konnten. Sekundenbruchteile später stellten sie fest, das der schöne Mann die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Irgendwann grapschte Amunet nach Toko's Hand, bog mit ihr ab und stand Tatarata in einer Sackgasse. „Gut gemacht Netchen.„ Toko stichelte und Amunet blickte ihren noch-ein-wort-und-du-bist-toter-als-tot-Blick. Die Schritte kamen näher. Immer näher. Je näher sie der Sackgasse kamen, um so langsamer wurden die Schritte. Nur noch vier bis fünf und der junge Halbgott würde sie erwischt haben. Nur noch ein Schritt.   
Ruckartig fuhr Amunet hoch. Sie saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Was hatte sie geweckt? Hatte sie einen Alptraum? Nein, das war es nicht. Ihr stieg röte ins Gesicht, als sie an knackigen Körper des Adonis dachte. Plötzlich als fiele ihr etwas ein, betastete sie ihren eigenen Leib. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie war ein Mädchen. Alles nur geträumt. Immer noch ein wenig verwirrt blickte sie zu Toko. Toko war ebenfalls aufgewacht, lag mit weitaufgerissenen Augen in ihrer Hälfte des Bettes. „Hey Toko, hab ich dich geweckt?„ „Nein hast du nicht.„ Seufzend lies sich Amunet zurück aufs Bett fallen. Sie lag ganz nah bei Toko. Ein merkwürdiges kribbeln machte sich ihn ihr breit, als sie den nachdenklichen Wirbelwind betrachtete. Ob das was mit dem Traum zu tun hatte? Die Vorstellung Toko könnte wirklich ein Mann sein, erregte sie ungemein. Und auch Toko musste an etwas ähnliches gedacht haben. Der Blick, den sie ihrer Freundin zuwarf spiegelte genauso viel von dem merkwürdigen Glanz, den auch Amunet ausstrahlte. Es geschah wie von selbst. Keiner wusste von dem Traum des Anderen, keiner ahnte die erotische Note, die sie beflügelte und doch nahmen sie die elektrische Spannung zwischen sich wahr. Ihre Lippen näherten sich, berührten einander sacht. Es war für beide der erste Kuss und sie vertieften ihn.   
  


Fortsetzung folgt....   



End file.
